The vast majority of water wasting is closely related to the improper use of water faucets in the reality of production and living, and such improper use is caused by the unreasonable structure of the faucet. In order to fundamentally realize scientific water conservation, it is necessary to thoroughly improve the structure of existing faucets. At present, there are two types of water-saving faucets/taps: one is a flow-limiting and pressure-regulating spraying water nozzle. It uses the fluid continuity principle and conservation of energy principle. In the water exit of the faucet, there is a fixed hole choke device to cause the small water flow to realize a high-speed jet flow and spray the atomized water, and due to the high flow impact of the water there is an increase in the efficiency of decontamination and thus a realization of water-saving. However, such small flow high-speed spraying cannot solve the problem of large flow faucets which causes water sputtering.
The other type of water-saving faucets includes fixed resistance and flow-limiting bubbler faucets. Its working principle is to use the divergence holes on the blistering core to accelerate the water flow and form multi-strand linear water and inhaled air inside the bubbler, mixing the outflow of the multi-layer mesh containing bubbles of water effluent to slow down the speed of water flow and reduce the actual water flow, so as to achieve the purpose of water-saving and anti-sputtering. However, the main defect is that this kind of faucet cannot dynamically handle changes which affect the flow resistance associated with good water pressure and effluent, flow rate, water conflicts and water foaming.
The higher the water pressure is, the better the foaming effect will be. When the water pressure is low, the water flow is often as thin as chopsticks.